Master of Puppets
by PocketBunny
Summary: Songfic-Metallica's Master of Puppets, Based on my idea (at least, I didn't get this idea from another person) of Neomorphs...Read the inside for more of an explanation


-Master of Puppets-  
Songfic by PocketBunny  
Song: Master of Puppets (c) to Metallica  
A/N: Um....I don't know, I was just reading the lyrics to Master of Puppets, and this little pointless Neomorph fic popped into my head. It's short, pointless, and really badly written, with probably a lot of grammar mistakes, but I don't care. This is my first songfic, so it's probably not that great. Flames will be used to light my apple cinnamon tea candles and Black Magic incense. Oh, what's a neomorph? Well, like a furry, but with Neopets instead. I'll post an explanation later.(Like you care, but oh well) All chars are copyrighted to me, while Neopets, and the species names are (c) to Neopets.Com Have fun...yeah...R_R...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Viaku stood at the edge of the platform, his eyes shining with glee, glee that he was about to "punish" someone. Digging his long, dark blue claws into the rock slab which he was perched upon, he shouted a command, dripping with mailce. "Bring her towards me...I'd like to see this traitor," he snarled. Two mutant Blumaroo morphs dragged a chained up Neomorph towards the cruel tyrant. Teeth showing, he glared at the morph in front of him. It was a Pteri morph. The red plumage of the bird-human was dirty and unkept. "Speak up, you," he sneered at her. "Tell me what crimes you have committed..."  
  
End of passion play,   
crumbling away,   
I'm your source of self-destruction  
Veins that pump with fear,  
sucking darkest clear,  
Leading on your deaths construction   
  
  
Zenix the Pteri morph stared up at Viaku, fear showing clearly in her large cobalt eyes. The mutant Lupe was the image of power and cruelty. He was truely evil. All from themetal mask he wore over the top half of his face, right down to the darkish blue claws on his large paws. She opened her beak, beginning to speak, knowing he was watching her all the while...  
  
Taste me you will see,  
more is all you need,  
you're dedicated to how I'm killing you,  
Come crawling faster,  
Obey your Master,   
your life burns faster,  
Obey your Master,   
Master...   
  
"I was called to go out on a raid...for new recruits...we..we, the ones that were picked by you, took out a car to browse the streets for unsuspecting Neopets. But...I was sick and tired of living here, the torture, training, fights..." the Pteri female shuddered visibly. "So, I decided to run away for this place forever." 'What the hell is wrong with me?!? She thought to herself. Have I completely lost my mind?!? Telling all that to Viaku....I'm liable to be killed for insubordination and desertion. But it's almost like he controlling what I'm saying...No that can't be it...'  
Suddenly, the big male Lupe jumped down from his perch and began to creep towards Zenix.  
  
  
'Oh. Shit.'  
  
  
Master of Puppets,  
I'm pulling your strings, twisting your mind and smashing your dreams,  
Blinded by me, you can't see a thing,  
Just call my name, `cause I'll hear you scream,  
Master  
Master  
Just call my name, `cause I'll hear you scream   
Master   
Master   
  
  
Viaku glared at the weak morph in front of him. He growled a growl of anger and hatred. "Did you think we wouldn't catch you, that you'd be free?" He was glowering at her now, barely an inch away from her. He snapped his jaws, causing the Pteri to recoil in fear. "Are you afraid of me, little birdie?" he asked, a cold grin forming on his maw. " You should be, you little maggot..." Without warning, he swung, his large paw connecting with her face, his claws leaving fresh slashes across her scarred cheeks.  
  
  
Needlework the way,  
never you betray, life of death becoming clearer,  
Pain monopoly, ritual misery,   
Chop your breakfast on a mirror...  
  
  
"So my birdie, has anyone ever told you what we do to traitors here?" The cruel wolf creature laughed an evil sounding cackle. He slammed his paw into her face again and again, laughing all the while.  
  
'Please, can someone just kill me, stop this living hell?' Zenix thought. Viaku's paw slashed a long cut across her shoulder. Suddenly, she snapped.  
  
  
"Damn you, you...you...slime, you coward, you lieing, two-faced son of a..."  
  
SLAM!  
  
  
Viaku knocked her out with one last slash. "Arrogant trash," he sneered.  
  
  
Master,  
Master,   
Where's the dreams that I've been after?  
Master,   
Master,   
You promised only lies   
Laughter,   
Laughter,   
All I hear and see is laughter   
Laughter,   
Laughter,   
laughing at my cries...  
  
  
"Trust me you weakling," he snarled to the now stirring forn of Zenix. Hell would be paradise compared to this place. He laughed another cruel laugh, one which reverberated off of the stone walls of the cavern. Zenic cringed, waiting for his judgement.   
  
Hell is worth all that,   
natural habitat,   
Just a rhyme without a reason,   
Neverending maze,   
drift on numbered days,   
Now your life is out of season   
  
  
"She could be worth SOMETHING to us..." You two," he pointed to a mutant usul and a mutant elephante. "Take her to the dungeons, starve her, torture, do whatever, just as long as she still live and comes back knowing who her master is..." After this he let out a loud, maniacal laugh, which caused everyone in the cavern, even Viaku's own servants were scared of the look in his hateful eyes.  
  
Taste me you will see,   
More is all you need, you're dedicated to how I'm killing you,   
Come crawling faster,   
Obey your Master,   
Your life burns faster,   
Obey your Master,   
Master  
  
Master of Puppets I'm pulling your strings,   
Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams,   
Blinded by me, you can't see a thing,  
Just call my name, `cause I'll hear you scream,   
Master,   
Master,   
Just call my name, `cause I'll hear you scream,   
Master,   
Master...  
  
Viaku retreated to his chambers, glad that at least these pathetic morphs knew who their master was... 


End file.
